1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent canopy greenhouse control system applicable to cultivation and production of fruit trees or vegetables at different latitudes, including temperate zones (cold in winter) and subtropical zones (hot in summer), as well as different seasons and various wind directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As indispensible foods of human beings, plants are affected by critical conditions such as weather, water source, and soil, and may grow in greenhouses of different regions without influence of changeable weather.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional greenhouse A suitable for use in a temperate monsoon climate, manufactured with one high concrete wall A1 facing a windward side and low concrete walls A2. The high concrete wall A1 is equipped with thermal insulation A11 inside, and the low concrete wall A2 is provided with double-layer thermal insulation A21 both inside and outside. An access A5 is installed on one lateral concrete wall, and a steel skeleton A3 is set up on top of the high concrete wall A1, which extends to the top of the low concrete walls A2 and is covered with a plastic film A4. Therefore, a greenhouse A is developed according to this arrangement thereof.
However, a long time is spent in building the greenhouse A having a high concrete wall A1 which is effective in resisting chilly wind, and plants in summer cannot grow inside the overheated greenhouse A, as there is no intake/vent installed except the single access A5 for ventilation only.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional greenhouse B suitable for use in the subtropical monsoon climate, manufactured using hot-dip galvanized pipes B1 as a skeleton, and covered with a plastic film B2 on which there are several intakes/vents B3 installed. However, hot air accumulates at the top of the greenhouse B but has nowhere to go because there is no skylight in the ceiling which opens. Installation of an extra mechanical ventilation system is necessary to control the temperature in such a greenhouse B, which increases energy consumption and has a high maintenance cost.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks to conventional greenhouses, the present invention provides an intelligent canopy greenhouse control system which can be quickly constructed at a low cost.